


Oil Slicked and Plumped

by 95bos95



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Body Worship, M/M, Size Difference, Weight Gain, fat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95bos95/pseuds/95bos95
Summary: Harvey loves truffle oil, but its usually too expensive to get too often for himself. But, you're a new farmer who moves in and starts gifting him two bottles a week, fresh from your farm. Harvey just can't get enough of it after that. And, you can't get enough of his growing waistline.Shameless kink indulgence tbh. Weight gain, some light feeding, fucking, and body worship. Harvey/Male Farmer (reader)





	Oil Slicked and Plumped

It had taken over a year, but you finally did it! You finally got a way to set up a steady supply of truffle oil. Not only did it help you out by churning a quick profit, but you found out it was the local doctor’s favorite. It took a while to find out what he liked. Eventually, he mentioned off hand he liked it on salads. So you gave him a bottle. 

Turns out, he loves it a lot more than he originally let on. Being the only doctor in a village like Pelican Town wasn’t exactly profitable. He simply couldn’t afford it and made it last. 

But, as soon as you started giving some to him regularly, he starts polishing them off real quick. Two bottles a week. It hits the third year you’re in the valley soon enough and, well, everyone had noticed what your gifts were doing to Harvey’s softening body. They didn’t know it was you, exactly, or that Harvey was practically drinking two bottles of truffle oil a week, but the doctor was packing on the pounds. 

His daily routine kept him active enough to not balloon completely, but Harvey wore looser shirts to hide his love handles. He finally bought new pants when he realized his were so tight they left marks in his skin every night, not to mention the holes he kept finding on the insides of the thighs! 

He just couldn’t help himself. After all, it would be so rude and unneighborly to deny such a lovely and valuable gift. 

He grew shyer as he grew larger. He thought he’d lose credibility with the townsfolk if he let himself go. But no one minded, most folk were happy he was finally getting comfortable. You didn’t need to tell him you had hoped for this outcome. 

When you finally ask him out with a bouquet, it was presented alongside the largest bottle of truffle oil you had been able to make. Harvey’s face flushed in delight, red creeping up his rounded cheeks, framing his mustache quite nicely. 

Softly, Harvey said, “I don’t know if you want to keep giving me that. I’ve gained enough weight as it is....” As he trailed off, he looked to the side, unable to meet your eyes. 

You could not have found a hotter sight. But you couldn’t let him be ashamed, not for long. “I.... I actually love how big you’ve gotten. I wasn’t sure if you liked me, but with how much of the truffle oil you’ve been eating... Well. I thought it was safe to assume. If gaining makes you uncomfortable, we don’t have to keep doing this bu-”

“I like it.” 

You stare at him, shocked for just a moment before a grin spreads across your face. “You do, don’t you big boy?” 

Harvey’s blush deepens and he squirms. He hesitates. “Will-,” he takes a deep breath, one that was more labored than it had been a year before, “Will you feed me?” He finally looks up to meet your eyes again after he asks his question. 

You really could’ve creamed your pants, but you held it together. You nod, still smiling. “Of course.” 

The two of you don’t fuck immediately. In fact after the first few months of fully clothed feeding sessions and furious masturbation once he left your farm house for the night, you spoke about marriage. And gods you wanted to feed and fuck this heaving, gluttonous man for the rest of your life. That truffle oil was good for more than just pouring down his throat and you wanted to explore those possibilities as soon as possible. 

And despite his initial shyness, Harvey was a gods awful tease. As soon as you told him how much you wanted him, he smiled and sweetly said, “I’ll only fuck a farmer I’m married to.” The words rolled off his lips like the oil he loved so much. 

You buy the mermaid amulet the next time it rains. 

The wedding was small but elaborate. As soon as the Mayor was done talking, you swept your husband onto your horse and rode directly back to your home. The years farming had given you more than enough strength to carry Harvey across the threshold. The resulting yelp from your surprised husband was more than worth it. 

Feeling his doughy flesh in your arms made the heat bloom in your groin. Finally after seasons of skin peeking out from under shirts and trying to act like you didn’t notice the seams straining on his clothing, you get to touch all of him. 

You had prepared the spread for this first day fresh in the morning. Three bottles of wine, two loaves of bread, five bottles of truffle oil, and a smattering of fresh fruit and vegetables covered a table that had been pulled up to the foot of your bed. Neither of you would need to move far for anything. 

Harvey squealed in delight at the sight of everything you had prepared for him. As soon as his feet touched the ground again, he threw himself as best as he could across the bed. The movement made his soft belly jiggle so hard, it popped a few buttons off his shirt. He yelped as it happened, embarrassed again. 

You actually fall to your knees at the sight. “Harvey, your belly is the hottest thing I’ve seen in my life. I love you.” You shuffled toward the bed, positioning yourself between his knees while he struggles to sit up a bit to look at you. You just continue your affirmations. “I love how much you enjoy my work. It took me a long time to learn how to make that oil as good as it is. I love that you consume what I make you without question. Every pound you gain is a testament of how much we love each other.” 

You finish my little speech with a soft kisses to his even softer belly. His breathing picks up, each breath dragging slower and heavier than the last while you slowly kiss a trail down to the edge of his pants. Your hands come up the side of his stomach to rub the mass. First, squeezing all of his belly and jiggling it, then rubbing gently over all of it. Harvey's moans egg you on further. 

You finally unbutton Harvey's straining slacks and watch with hungry eyes as the zipper comes undone automatically with the sheer amount of girth Harvey had amassed in the last year. You lavish the red marks the clothing left in his flesh with attention, soothing the discomfort with your hands and mouth. You feel the bed move when Harvey finally just gives in and lays back completely again. 

With some difficulty and help from Harvey, you slide off the older man's pants and underwear finally exposing his hard cock to the air. Without any pomp or circumstance, you take him into your mouth and suck. Harvey's whole body reacted to your actions. He threw his head back, moaning, while his hands clutched at the sheets and his legs lifted from the ground, nearly crushing your head with his thick thighs. The motion shoved your head even further into his fat, making you moan around his cock. 

He continued squirming under your ministrations. Finally, you put the strength you built over the years to use and wrest one of his legs back down so you can suck his dick properly. But it really didn't take long for him to come. You bob your head while playing wit his belly fat and in less than a minute he seizes up, keening, and you taste his semen on your tongue. It really is started to taste like truffle with how much oil he eats. 

You pull back, and while he recovers from his orgasm you stand up and strip yourself naked. It takes a bit longer than you intend, getting distracted by the fat, heaving breasts that he'd grown through his gain. Gods you loved a doughy body. 

Once stripped, you decide its your turn to do the teasing. You grab a bottle of oil then place yourself at the head of the bed, leaning against the wall. You spread your legs and drizzle oil on your own member, letting it drip down to your hole. Considering you had cleaned up earlier in preparation to get fucked by your new husband, this would be the funnest way for him to stretch you out. 

But, Harvey was still catching his breath with his eyes closed, lying in front of you. Patiently, you begin stroking your hard-on, letting the sight of your husband do its work to get you worked up. When he finally turns to pay attention to what you're doing, his jaw goes slack. You meet his eyes and smirk. "Come eat me, big boy." 

With only a bit of extra effort, Harvey rolls over and lays down in front of you, his head right over your dick. He'd gotten fat enough that his body propped him up well enough on its own and he barely needed to support his own weight. Never less, he still pulls his knees up so he's semi-kneeling on the bed, his belly drooping down between his legs. It was a beautiful sight. 

At the first taste of the truffle oil on your body, Harvey's enthusiasm kicks in. He licks and sucks and moans around your cock and hips, bringing you closer and closer to the edge. Once he's licked as much oil off your dick as he could, he moves down and gives your asshole a good, long lick. You moan, spreading your legs further and giving him more space for his fat body to move. 

Slowly but surely, he works you open with his tongue. But you can still feel that you could use more lubrication. You grab the bottle of oil again and pour more on yourself again, using your dick as a guide. Harvey moans as he tastes more oil, the vibrations causing your breath to catch. He's so focused on tasting as much of you and the oil as he can that he's not actually stretching your ass the way it needs to be. Around stilted breaths, you remind him, "Don't forget to actually stretch me out, fatty. I'm gonna need some help before you take me." 

At your words, Harvey looks up, "You want me to fuck you?" 

You nod. "Good fatties earn their food. And I want to feel your big belly squashing me while we fuck." 

Harvey's pupils widen and he licks his lips. "Of course." 

Those are the last words he say to you before he continues his sucking and licking. You pour some more oil on yourself to help him along and he finally presses two oil-slick fingers into you. You gasp, missing the feeling of being filled by another person. He makes quick work of loosening you up after that. Adding a third, and even fourth, fat finger to make sure you will be as comfortable as possible. 

All that attention to your lower regions brings you to the edge of orgasm. But, right as you feel yourself reaching the zenith, you bat Harvey away from you. "I need you in me," you demand from him once he looks at you. You wanted to feel his weight on you and hear him struggle to fuck you. 

He pushes himself up, the effort shortening his breath again. As soon as he's upright, you slide yourself down and lift your hips up, exposing your hole for him. "Lean on me if you need to." 

Harvey nods, lifting his belly out of the way so his cock is exposed. The 7 inches looked so small against his fat, doughy belly. "I need you to line me up babe," he asks you, blushing. You moan, knowing it was your oil that made his belly so big he couldn't reach himself like this. 

Happily, you grab his dick and line it up with your ass. As soon as you press his dick against your puckered hole and relax to let the head in, Harvey thrust into you and lets his belly fall onto your body. His fat nearly reached your chest and made it harder for you to breath. You moan, reveling in the feeling of being filled by your husband and the weight of his body on yours. 

Harvey's thrusts are shallow, impeded by his weight, but that was just the way you liked it. You wrap your legs around him as best you can, your feet barely reaching his back, and meet his thrusts as much as you can. His belly pressed on your dick in a way that made your fucking even more delicious. His breathing gets even more labored as he moves against you and he leans further and further down. Finally, he's just lying on you, using your body to support his weight as he continues pumping into you. Although at this point, its basically just grinding. 

You moan again, kissing the fat on his neck thats finally in reach. You suck at his double- triple, even- chins and reach for one of his teats to pull at a hard nipple. Both your moans and sounds melt into each other as you keep fucking. You get lightheaded with your heavy husband laying on your body and it pushes you toward your orgasm. Finally, Harvey thrusts into you one last time, screaming, and spills his hot seed in you. His body shook, jiggling his doughy rolls and in turn, you, while he rode out his orgasm. His orgasm pushes you over the edge and you finally come, your dick twitching and struggling to expel your own orgasm while trapped under your husband's girth. 

Panting, Harvey stays on top of you for less than a minute before he rolls over to lay down and give you space to breath. The first full breath of cooling air felt amazing in your lungs, but still barely comparable to the feeling of being squashed under Harvey's ever growing body. It takes you only moments to catch your own breath and you roll over and place a hand on his belly, rubbing it gently. 

"So... are you ready to eat?" 

Harvey looks at you, then at the table of food still waiting for him. He smiles, still trying to catch his breath, "So long as you're feeding me, I'm ready to eat any time."

**Author's Note:**

> THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS. Come interact w/ me on tumblr or twitter! I'm 95bos95 on both~ Or like... Just don't look at me ever thnx.


End file.
